Closure
by idealistic.realism
Summary: A short piece dealing with some of the aftermath of Deep Dark from Coreen's POV. What if the demon left her the parting gift of remembering everything? Coreen has a question she needs to ask Henry.


**Summary:** A short piece dealing with some of the aftermath of Deep Dark from Coreen's POV. What if the demon left her the parting gift of remembering _everything_? Coreen has a question she needs to ask Henry.

**Genre: **Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None

**Spoilers:** Set after Deep Dark with references to different episodes throughout the series.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to the Blood Ties television series or the books it was based on. This story is in no way for profit.

**Closure**

It had taken her three days to gather up enough courage. Three days for her to decide that knowing would be better than not knowing. After all, demons couldn't be trusted. Maybe it wasn't what it seemed to be. Her hand unconsciously rubbed at the scar on her chest. It still burned whenever she thought about her ordeal. And she thought about it all the time.

How could she have been so naive? So incredibly stupid? Clearly, all of the events over the past year had taught her nothing. Despite all of Henry's warnings, Coreen had never lost her enthusiasm over anything supernatural. Not when Ian was killed. Not when Norman almost claimed her for his bride for a _second_ time. Not when she was almost killed by a demon bug. Not when she was almost killed by a haunted painting. Fate, it seemed in retrospect, had given her plenty of warnings that she hadn't heeded. Instead, she walked right into the psychic's den, and almost met the same fate as Ian had, a sacrifice. Coreen shook her head to clear her thoughts, realized she was still tracing her fingers over her scar and forcibly stopped herself. She turned her attention to the setting sun outside of her window as it sunk slowly below the city's horizon. She wavered. Did she really want to know? Probably not, but she _needed_ to. She waited for the last rays of the sun to completely disappear from the sky before grabbing her car keys with a shaky hand.

She'd stood staring at the elevator in the lobby for a good five minutes before the doorman had finally asked if she was alright. Spurred to action, she nodded and jabbed the call button, releasing a shaky breath. The ride to the 14th floor seemed interminable as the uncertainty built inside her. She jumped as the elevator dinged softly and the doors slid open. She took another deep breath and walked slowly to Henry's door. She raised her hand to knock, saw it trembling and lowered it again. She contemplated the wood grain of the door as she rethought her decision. _No_, she thought, _I need to know_. Her scar burned again but she resisted the urge to rub it and again raised her hand to knock. He opened the door almost immediately. Of course he would've realized she was there long before she knocked. Coreen blinked, taking him in. He was still as gorgeous as ever. But, his eyes looked haunted, and there was the aura of hopelessness about him that had never been there before, even after that terrible ceremony she'd unwillingly helped Vicki perform. He tolerated her perusal for a brief moment before stepping aside and inviting her in with a gesture. She entered slowly, memories of what had occurred triggered by the environment. She closed her eyes, futilely trying to shut them out. But, she knew by now it was pointless.

"Coreen?" Henry's voice broke her from her thoughts.

She turned to look at him as he stood by the door.

"I – Henry, I – there's some questions – I need to – I need - " she began, trying to make a coherent sentence from all of the thoughts that flew around in her mind.

Henry's looked softened to concern and Coreen felt a small flash of hope. He approached her slowly, as if afraid of frightening her, and led her to the sofa, sitting beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Coreen sighed, "I really don't know how to begin."

He held her gaze, his keen blue eyes trying to decipher her meaning. She lowered her eyes.

"Henry, I remember things. Things from when I - " she broke off, not wanting to say the words, instead gesturing towards his bedroom vaguely.

He followed her gesture and when he looked back and she again raised her head, she saw understanding beginning to form.

"I – I just need to know if the things I remember are real or not," she said finally, feeling some relief at finally voicing her request.

"What do you remember, Coreen?"

She shuddered, "Everything. Everything from the moment he -," she stopped briefly and took a breath before continuing, "Even after I was...dead. After he – it left me. I remember what happened then too. But I'm not sure if what I remember is real."

Henry nodded, "I understand."

They sat in silence for a long moment, Henry giving her all the time she required to prepare herself for her question. Finally, she seemed to find her courage.

"Henry, I remember that you were stabbed. And that Vicki had a choice to either save me or send him back. And you – you begged her not to touch me. You begged her not to save me," Coreen was surprised to feel a tear on her cheek.

She reached up immediately to wipe it away. Henry sighed deeply and Coreen found all of her attention focused on him and what he would say next.

"I did," he said simply.

And Coreen felt deflated. Her scar burned brightly, her hand automatically going to rub the skin. She turned away from the vampire so he wouldn't see the tears continue to fall.

"I see," she whispered brokenly as she stood to leave. _Stupid girl_, she chided herself, _you needed to know. Not his fault you didn't get the answer you were hoping for._ She swallowed hard against the sob she felt in her throat, reaching for the door handle when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Coreen - "

"No," she interrupted, trying to shake him off, "it's fine, Henry. I just needed to know... and now I do."

"Coreen, please -"

"Really, it's ok. I - " her words were cut off as his hand covered her mouth.

"Please, let me speak," Henry spoke softly. He waited until she nodded, then removed his hand and guided her back to sit next to him again.

"I did ask Vicki not to touch you. I won't lie. There was a chance to send the demon back to hell. To save the city and countless other lives," he explained.

Her scar burned and her heart ached but he caught her hands in his before she could reach the skin. She looked down at her lap.

"Coreen, please look at me."

She shook her head.

Henry squeezed her hands, "Please."

"I understand, Henry. I really do. One life as opposed to 'countless others'. Strategically, it makes sense. I get it," she mumbled, still unable to face him. She did understand his reasoning. And, had it been anybody else, she would've probably agreed with him. But, it hurt like hell to think that she meant that little to him. She knew he'd never feel for her the same he felt for Vicki, and Coreen was ok with that. She didn't want him to love her like that. But, she had at least hoped Henry saw her as a friend, as something more than the annoying kid she knew Vicki, and Mike and everybody else thought she was.

Henry released her hands after a moment and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. She was surprised to see sadness and regret in the cerulean depths.

"I don't think you do understand, Coreen."

She shook her head, hurt mutating momentarily to anger, "No. I do. I know how you see me. A kid. A stupid, annoying kid who will never learn from her mistakes. You all see me that way. I had just hoped -" she cut herself off with a shake of her head, anger gone as quickly as it had come, sliding back into hurt. "It's ok, you know," she continued after a pause, "I don't blame you. It was logical."

"It was," Henry agreed.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. She hadn't really expected him to agree with her ramblings.

"Coreen, I was raised as a prince. Part of my education was about the strategies of war. And, in war, you have to make decisions like the one I was trying to ask Vicki to make that night. One life in exchange for many lives."

Coreen nodded bleakly.

"But, that doesn't mean it was an easy decision," Henry finished, once again reaching to take hold of one of her hands. He raised his free hand to her face, running the backs of his fingers softly down her cheek, "You are wrong, Coreen. I don't see you as an annoying kid. I don't see you as stupid or unable to learn from your mistakes. You are a strong young woman. I admire your spirit. I admire how you refuse to let the things you see bring you down. I admire how you adapt to any situation you find yourself in. I admire how you never stop looking for the good in people, no matter what."

His hand continued to gently caress her cheek comfortingly. He had her complete attention as hope flared to life again within her heart.

"You've always seen the good in me, Coreen. I can't begin to tell you what that means to me, especially in light of," he hesitated and Coreen knew he was thinking of Vicki, "recent events," he finally finished.

He paused to let his words sink in before continuing. "If we had lost you that night, I would have grieved. I don't want you to think you mean nothing. You are my family, Coreen, just as much as Vicki and Betty, and even Celluci."

Coreen smiled at his grudging tone as he included the detective on his list of family. He returned her smile, "You are my little sister, Coreen, and I love you. I would have missed you terribly," he continued over her gasp, "and having you safe is the one good thing that has come from Vicki's decision."

Coreen felt the tears running down her face again, but they were from relief this time. All of the doubt and hurt that had been building over the past three days seemed to melt from her as the vampire wiped away her tears and offered her his silent comfort. They stayed that way for minutes; Henry never broke her gaze, letting her read the truth of his words from his eyes. Finally, she leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his shirt.

She felt the small rumble of quiet laughter more than she heard it, "What else are big brothers for?"

She smiled as Henry held her while she cried out all of her emotions in her tears, and peace took their place in her heart. She finally had her closure.


End file.
